The new Chamelaucium cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Nitzan Nir, in Kfar Hess, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Chamelaucium varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The new variety was selected as a hybrid seedling from the breeding program at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel.
The seed parent is the unpatented variety referred to as Chamelaucium uncinatum ‘Hot Pink’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, variety referred to as Chamelaucium uncinatum ‘Early Violet’. The new variety was discovered in April of 2009 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from previously mentioned crossing, in a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel in February of 2010 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.